


The Simple Things

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all it takes to make the Master happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 264

When the Doctor comes to the Master's suite, he finds him curled up on the couch, still in his pyjamas. He's eating sweetened cereal and watching Teletubbies, and he seems absurdly content.

The Doctor feels slightly ridiculous when he joins the Master on the couch, but he doesn't let that stop him. He's lost track of how many times he's seen this particular episode, but the Master never seems to grow tired of them. It doesn't matter; a little boredom is a small price to pay.

For a little while, he can pretend that the Master isn't broken beyond repair.


End file.
